In order to putt effectively, a golf player must have fine control over where the putter strikes the ball and the initial direction of the putted ball. During a putting stroke, the energy imparted to the ball, affecting its initial speed, will be greater when the ball is struck with the putter's "sweet spot." Striking the ball on the sweet spot imparts minimal torque on the putter, thus transferring more predictable energy to the ball. Additionally, it is important that the putter face be perpendicular to the putter's motion so that the ball's initial direction will be in the direction of the putting stroke. Many of these considerations apply to play with other lofted clubs.
What is needed, therefore, is a device to assist a golf player to learn how to focus on the desired impact point on a golf ball and strike the ball correctly during the putting stroke.